The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet. Many businesses use one or more computer networks to communicate and share data between the various computers connected to the networks. The productivity and efficiency of employees often requires human and computer interaction.
Users of computer technologies continue to demand that the efficiency of these technologies increase. These demands include demands to improve the functionality of mobile computing devices. Mobile devices may increase the amount of tasks a user may perform because the user may take a mobile device to remote locations to perform computing tasks.
Mobile devices may include a power supply, such as a battery. The available power that the battery provides the mobile device may have a finite power cycle (i.e., lifetime). Once the lifetime of the battery has expired, the user may replace the battery or recharge the battery. Because the user may be in a remote location, it may be difficult or impossible for the user to recharge the battery. In addition, the user may not be aware of how long the battery will be able to provide power to the mobile device. As a result, benefits may be realized by providing systems and methods for determining a power cycle of a power source of a mobile device.